All I really want for christmas
All I really want for christmas is a song sung by almost everyone in Toy Story. It copied Family Guy's version. Currently there are no uploaded videos for the Toy Story Version. Family Guy Lyrics :Peter: :Jessica Biel and Megan Fox :Wearin' nothin' but their socks :Is all I really want for Christmas this year. :Brian: :Well, that's just not practical. :Lois: :Spending a week in Mexico :With some black guys and some blow :Is all I really want for Christmas this year. :Peter: :Aw, that sounds terrific. How about you, kids? :Chris: :I would like a pair of skates, :Then I'd go out skating, :But I really don't know how to skate. :Ha-ha! :Meg: :I want a Lexus all in pink :And a dad who doesn't drink. :Peter: :Oh, and that reminds me, twelve kegs of beer. :The Griffins (except Brian): :All these happy wishes :And lots of Christmas cheer :Is all I really want this year. :Brian: :Santa's got his work cut out for him. :Peter: :Oh, we ain't even gotten started yet. :Lois: :I wanna tour the Spanish coast... :Peter: :Lunch with Michael Landon's ghost... :Peter and Lois: :Is all I really want for Christmas this year. :Lois: :Wait, what? :Peter: :Forget it. Keep goin'. :Chris: :Jennifer Garner in my bed... :Meg: :Softer voices in my head... :Chris and Meg: :Is all I really want for Christmas this year. :Stewie: :Yellow cake uranium. :Never mind the reason. :Also Chutes and Ladders and a ball. :laughs :Brian: :Doesn't this seem like too much stuff? :Peter: :Poo on you! It's not enough! *DVD Lyrics: Suck my dick. It's not enough! :Stewie: :Buddy boy, I got your Christmas right here. his crotch *DVD Lyrics: Why don't you go out and chase cars, you queer! Brian: Look who's talking. :The Griffins: :All these happy wishes :And lots of Christmas cheer :Is all I really want this year. :Brian: :I'm just saying it seems a bit excessive. :Lois: :Oh, get off your soapbox, Brian, it's Christmas. :Peter: :And Christmas is about gettin'. Everyone in town knows that. :Quagmire: :Japanese girls with no restraint :Just to choke me till I faint :Is all I really want for Christmas this year. :Ooh, giggity! :Bonnie: :Platinum-plated silverware... :Joe: :Just one day when kids don't stare... :Bonnie and Joe: :Is all I really want for Christmas this year. :Mort: :If you put a Christmas tree :In the public airport, :I will go to court and sue your ass! :Happy holiday! :Mayor Adam West: :Wouldn't I love a Tinkertoy? :Herbert: :And a little drummer boy. :He can either tap his drum or my rear. :Mayor Adam West, Herbert and Mort: :All these happy wishes :And lots of Christmas cheer :Is all I really want this year. :Tom Tucker: :I want a golden mustache comb. :Angela: :And some spermicidal foam. :Tom Tucker and Angela: :That's all I really want for Christmas this year. :Carter: :I want a brand new pitching wedge. :Consuela: :I would like more Lemon Pledge. :Carter and Consuela: :That's all I really want for Christmas this year. :Bruce: :I just want a wedding ring :From someone named Jeffrey. :Jillian: :I just want some colored Easter eggs. :Carl: :I want a Blu-ray of The Wiz. :Tomak: :We don't know what "Christmas" is. :Bellgarde: :We have something else called "Kishgev Fufleer". :Everyone (except Brian): :All these happy wishes :And lots of Christmas cheer :Is all I really want this year. Family Guy Version Here is the family guy version.